narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Urashiki's Target
Synopsis Mirai fights Urashiki, who has already defeated several of her comrades. He asks about the tailed beasts the Hokage hid, but she defiantly says she wouldn't tell even if she knew. He takes her chakra, noting the potential usefulness of genjutsu. Someone tries to contact Mirai through her earpiece radio, which sparks Urashiki's curiosity and gives him an idea. Several shinobi patrol the streets in Konoha. Naruto feels this makes the villagers uneasy, but Shikamaru stresses they can't be too careful, as Urashiki has attacked many shinobi and can teleport. Naruto is concerned Sasuke isn't in top form since having his chakra stolen, and wishes Urashiki would come at him directly. Urashiki muses his actions have drawn too much attention, and decides to use all the chakra he gathered so far, hoping that getting Kurama will even it out. Shikamaru informs Naruto the other villages are cooperating, and that Mirai has gone missing. Naruto wants to send a clone to look for Urashiki, but Shikamaru and Sasuke counsel him against it. Boruto arrives, and asks why he was left out when all other genin were tasked with finding Urashiki. Naruto says it's too risky to send him out, as Urashiki has a vendetta against him, saying even he was more reasonable at that age. Sasuke suggests forming a two-man team with Boruto, as this should prevent Urashiki from easily going after Boruto, but Naruto restricts their movements to the village, as Sasuke needs to stay nearby in case Urashiki attacks Konoha. Boruto spots his friends, and Denki explains they're helping test new radio technology from the Kaminarimon Company. From Denki and Haguruma's mission control, they hear as Urashiki is found moving away from the village. Tenten relays orders through the radio. While several shinobi mobilise to corner Urashiki, Sasuke explains to Boruto that Urashiki is likely to have stolen Mirai's chakra, and using it to draw shinobi away from the village with genjutsu. The Konoha shinobi are able to prevent Kōrogi and Mirai from attacking each other, each seeing the other as Urashiki because of genjutsu. Urashiki had used Mirai's radio to gain intel on their movements, and prepares to go after Naruto. Boruto and Sasuke rush to the Hokage's office, but Boruto stops. Knowing that Naruto still has capable shinobi near him, he deduces Urashiki is after something else, and recalls that the artefact that has been on the news has the same symbol they saw in the Ōtsutsuki ruin where they fought the White Zetsu. They go to the research facility instead, and find shinobi drained of their chakra. Urashiki activates the artefact, Karasuki, a turtle-like device. Boruto and Sasuke arrive, and attempt to stop Urashiki from using it. Urashiki steps into the light created by the device, Boruto and Sasuke follow him into it, arriving at an unusual dimension. Boruto and Sasuke attack Urashiki, but he repels them, knocking Boruto into Karasuki, and causing them to fall off a ledge. Sasuke uses his Rinnegan to switch them with Urashiki, and shields them all with Susanoo. They land on a forest, and make their way back to Konoha. However, they notice the Hokage Rock only has four faces carved into it, meaning they're in the past. Credits